


Tragikomödie

by Chepseh



Series: Slipper neben Santonis [34]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Dates, F/M, Mindfuck, Modern Art, Post-Divorce, Social Networking, Theatre
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 04:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14729549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chepseh/pseuds/Chepseh
Summary: Unterstützen wir die Kulturlandschaft! Lasst uns die kleinen, lokalen Bühnen besuchen!





	Tragikomödie

„Sind das Theaterkarten?“  
Eigentlich hatte Silke die Tickets unauffällig in ihrem Spind verschwinden lassen wollen, aber dummerweise schien sie ihren Schlüssel verlegt zu haben. Während sie suchen musste, bemühte ihr Chef sich, einen genaueren Blick auf die zwei Kärtchen in ihrer Hand zu erhaschen. Das gelang nicht recht, also musste er weiter nachbohren: „Wohin soll's gehen? Welches Stück?“  
„Was Modernes.“ Ah, die Schlüssel lagen noch bei der Makroskopie.  
„Von wo kommen die Karten auf einmal her?“  
„Geschenk von Marian-“, sie korrigierte sich, „- von Frau Parelli.“  
„Seit wann sind Sie mit der Parelli per Du?“  
„Seit ich bei ihrem Tomboladings aufhalf... Und seit ich sie verarztet hab, als sie sich am großen Tag auch noch den Daumen brach.“  
„Heilige Alberich, Schutzpatronin aller Akademiker.“  
Inzwischen hatte Silke es fast zu ihrer Tasche geschafft. Für sein Hyperbel-Kompliment bekam Boerne ein Augenrollen und ein kurzes Lächeln, wodurch aber auch kurz ihre Aufmerksamkeit nachließ. Den Moment nutzte er, um dreist die Tickets aus ihren Fingern zu schnappen.  
„Toll, Plätze ganz vorne! Gott, für modernes Figurentheater. Nein Danke.“ So schnell sie die Karten verloren hatte, so schnell bekam sie sie auch wieder zurück. Da er nun ziemlich sicher kein Interesse mehr hatte, erlaubte sie sich entspannter ein wenig zu erläutern: „Es ist eine Benelux-Truppe, die durch Europa tourt. Das Sprachenzentrum hat sie unterstützt, damit sie auch in Münster Halt machen können. Und als Dank hat Frau Parelli einen Satz Freikarten von denen für Mittwoch gekriegt. So viele, dass sie Mühe hat, alle los zu werden.“  
„Die Leute haben halt keine Lust auf so Marionettenzeug.“  
„Ich schon. Man kann sich auch mal auf was Experimentielles einlassen.“  
„Mein Ticket dürfen Sie weiterschenken. Oder laden Sie eine Freundin ein.“  
„ 'Ihr' Ticket?!“ Die Nachfrage war zwar empört, aber eigentlich nur rhetorisch; denn sie hatte leider schon begriffen, was er sich mal wieder anmaßte.  
„Na, Sie haben doch zwei mitgebracht. Eins Sie, eins ich.“ Ihm schien es vollkommen ernst.  
„-Beide- für mich!“ Sofort bereute sie ihre energische Antwort, denn sein Interesse war nun schlagartig doppelt zurück.  
„Begleitung?! Wen nehmen Sie mit?“  
„Oh, mein Drogentoter ruft.“  
„Wen nehmen Sie mit? Den sächselnden Heini, der Sie neulich hier per Festnetz verlangte, weil er Ihre Handynummer nicht mehr finden konnte?“  
„Ich hab doch schon x-mal gesagt, das war ein Hand-wer-ker. Wegen meiner Kü-che.“  
„Tjaa, aber Handwerker oder „Handwerker“ ist die Frage...!“  
So viel Albernheit war ihr keine Antwort mehr Wert. Sie stellte sich für alles Weitere von ihm taub, und wanderte ab zu Herrn Überdosis am anderen Ende des Raumes.

++++

Als sie die letzte Leichenöffnung des Tages gemeinsam in Angriff nahmen, hoffte sie vergebens, dass er inzwischen vielleicht wieder Lust auf andere Gesprächsthemen hätte. Nein, Boerne kam auf's Theater zurück, kaum dass der Y-Schnitt gezogen war: „Nehmen Sie Ihr Date nicht in so ein Puppenspiel mit. Gut gemeinter Rat. Den sehen Sie sonst nie mehr wieder.“  
„Danke, Herr Professor.“  
„Im Ernst! Das Haus, in das Sie da gehen, bringt ja ständig so abstraktes Zeug. Keine Ahnung, wie sich diese Bühne schon so lange halten kann. Ich war da das erste und einzige Mal als Student mit ein paar Kumpels drin, und ... das war schlecht. Richtig, richtig, richtig schlecht. Nicht mal mehr so schlecht, das man noch d'rüber lachen kann. So schlecht, dass wir hinterher trinken -mussten-, um die Bilder wieder aus dem Kopf zu kriegen.“  
„Hat's geklappt?“  
„Leider Nein.“  
„Worum ging das Stück damals?“  
„Ach … da saßen fünf Leute an einer Art Tresen, und während die sitzen und Unsinn reden bricht draußen die Apokalypse los. Oder Atomkrieg oder irgendwas, jedenfalls ist dann alles in ihrer Welt zerstört. Aber die Fünf machen weiter wie bisher, sitzen und reden. Nur langsam werden sie panisch, und es endet damit, dass sich zum Schluss alle umgebracht haben. Falls das jetzt ansatzweise interessant klang, liegt das nur an meinem Erzähltalent. Mir tut's heute noch leid um die vergeudete Lebenszeit.“  
„Ich lass Sie dann wissen, ob unser Marionettenzeug auch so ein Reinfall war.“  
Ihr heiterer Tonfall als Antwort auf seinen eindringlichen Appell schien ihn zu verstimmen. Eine lange Weile herrschte Ruhe zwischen ihnen, abgesehen vom Klappern des Präparierbestecks. Sogar seine Anweisungen an sie teilte er hauptsächlich über Gesten mit. Aber als es schließlich Zeit für die Nachsorge war, fragte er betont beiläufig: „Fünfter Mai war die Aufführung, nicht?“  
Zur Antwort gab es nur einen grimmigen Blick von ihr, doch er scheute sich nicht, nachzusetzen: “Wer wird denn sonst noch mitkommen? Frau Munkert?“  
Dank Flurfunk war es ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Boerne die schmucke Assistentin von Frau Parelli vor zwei Jahren mal erfolglos in eine Verabredung hatte schmeicheln wollen.  
„Weiß ich nicht. Die Parelli fragt eben Ihren Bekanntenkreis.“  
„Wenn ich ganz lieb auf sie zu trete, wird sie bestimmt auch noch ein Ticket für Boerne haben.“  
In ihrem aufkeimenden Ärger riss Silke beim etwas zu schwungvollen Vernähen der Faden: „Eben haben Sie noch betont, Sie hätten kein Interesse!“  
„Ich hab nachgedacht. Frau Parelli ist so toll vernetzt, da ist ein Theaterbesuch doch sicher gut für institutsübergreifendes Networking. Und Sie hatten natürlich Recht – man muss sich auch mal auf Experimentielles einlassen.“  
„Ach Quatsch! Sie wollen mir nur hinterherschnüffeln!“ Wo war ein Boerne schwer beschäftigender Mordfall, wenn man ihn mal wirklich nötig hatte?  
„Nicht doch! Wissen Sie noch diese moderne Nussknacker-Inszenierung in Hannover? Von der ich Ihnen Weihnachten erzählt hab? Die fand ich klasse. Vielleicht sind die Benelux-Leute ja auch so ein Lichtblick.“  
„Lag's in Hannover nicht bloß an den ganzen Nackttänzern...?“ Sie war ernstlich sauer.  
„Och, Alberich. Die trugen alle noch Unterwäsche.“

++++

Andere Männer vergaßen das Datum ihrer Hochzeit, kaum dass man in die Flitterwochen gestartet war. Boerne war dieses demente Glück leider auch Jahre nach der Scheidung nicht beschieden. Damals hatten sie mit dem Fünften Fünften nun aber auch eine extra einprägsame Schnapszahl gewählt. Jetzt war es ein verwünschter Tag für ihn. So fit er auch mittlerweile darin war, die Erinnerungen an alles im Zusammenhang mit seiner Ex-Frau zu verdrängen ... am fünften Mai wachte er auf mit der wortgetreuen Erinnerung an die Predigt des Pfarrers, fühlte beim Frühstück fast wieder den Geschmack der pappsüßen Torte auf der Zunge, und der Flieder in den Gärten vor seiner Haustür duftete genauso durchdringend wie all die Flieder Bouquets, mit denen man damals den Festsaal bestückt hatte.  
Seine übliche Taktik bestand darin, sich deswegen tagsüber mit zu viel Arbeitspensum und abends mit zu viel Spätburgunder zu betäuben. An sich klappte das recht gut, nur langsam kam ihm diese Strategie immer armseliger vor. Letztes Jahr hatte er eine erste Abweichung vom Plan versucht, indem er Herrn Thiel auf den Wein hatte mit einladen wollen. Zu Zweit zu trinken war weniger verwerflich als völlig allein. Aber sein Nachbar hatte allen Ernstes um 23 Uhr vorgegeben schon zu schlafen, und hatte obendrein auch noch von innen den Schlüssel stecken lassen. Andererseits, Thiel mit seiner gewissen berufsbedingten Neigung hätte wohl auch irgendwann angefangen Fragen zu stellen. Und je mehr Promille ins Spiel gekommen wären, desto schwerer wäre Boerne das Lügen gefallen.  
In diesem Jahr kam die Gelegenheit mit dem Theater daher - vielleicht ein kleiner Wink des Schicksals, zumal sonst an diesem Mittwoch abend in Stadt und Umland kulturell ziemlich tote Hose herrschte (er hatte das überprüft).  
Ablenkung. Andere Menschen. Vielleicht neue Bekanntschaften! Und Alberich ein bisschen ärgern.

++++

Frau Parelli hatte es geschafft, ein munter fakultätsübergreifendes Bündel von über 15 Kolleginnen und Kollegen für den Abend zu gewinnen. Über ein Drittel davon war auch noch mit Partner angetanzt, wodurch man nun eine doch recht stattliche Gruppe von über zwanzig Personen stellte. Dennoch fiel es Boerne gar nicht mal so leicht, Anschluss zu finden. Ok, Herr Schott von der Biochemischen Informatik war ganz wild auf ein Gespräch, aber den konnte Boerne nur schwer ertragen. Schott schien sich mit seiner besserwisserischen Schwatzhaftigkeit ernsthaft für charmant zu halten, und gab sich auch noch total blind für jegliches subtile Anzeichen, dass er seinem Gegenüber auf die Nerven gehen könnte. Dann erkannte der Typ Frau Munkert im Gewimmel, und die beiden begrüßten sich als alte Bekannte aus Pfadfinderzeiten. Boerne wurde von dem Paar schnell zum fünften Rad degradiert. Leicht gefrustet prüfte er kurz mit einem Seitenblick, ob es bei Alberich kommunikativ gerade besser lief - Nein, tat es nicht. Sie hatte Boerne schon zu Anfang schwer enttäuscht, als sie doch tatsächlich mit einer Freundin als Begleitung erschienen war. Alberichs etwas gedämpfter Laune nach hegte er aber den dringenden Verdacht, dass diese nur behelfsmäßiger Ersatz für irgendwen anderes war. Jene Freundin klagte auch noch seit Eintreten in's Haus über Migräne, war bis eben länger auf die Toilette verschwunden (um Medizin einzunehmen, oder um sich gleich zu übergeben?), und nun sah es zumindest von weitem so aus, als wollte die Frau noch vor Beginn der Vorstellung wieder heim gehen. Ah ja, wirklich, sie holte ihre Jacke von der Garderobe und verabschiedete sich. Arme Alberich!  
Er trat zu ihr und machte einen dreiviertel Diener: „Brauchen Sie neues Geleit?“  
Das war freundlich gemeint, doch er hätte sich denken können, dass sie sich mit dieser Anrede von ihm vorgeführt fühlte. Außerdem hatte er schon heute bei der Arbeit ihren neuen Haarschnitt als unvorteilhaft kritisiert, und es überhaupt etwas sehr heraushängen lassen, wie gespannt er auf den Besuch der Vorstellung war. Also kam es nicht wirklich überraschend, dass sie ihm einen kleinen, aber rohen Knuff in Richtung der anderen Gäste gab: „Gehen Sie networken.“  
„Zu Befehl.“ Dann würden sich jetzt eben die zwei Mitarbeiterinnen vom Zentralen Prüfungsamt an seiner Redekunst erfreuen dürfen. Ob sie wollten oder nicht.

++++

Die Sitze im Saal hatten schon bessere Zeiten erlebt, so wie es aussah waren sie noch dieselben seit Eröffnung des Hauses in den achtziger Jahren. Ein neuer Bezug würde mal Not tun, aber zumindest konnte jeder Platz nehmen ohne dass Armlehnen brachen oder sonstiges Holz splitterte. Silke musste nun doch lächeln über Boernes perplexes Gesicht, als er feststellen durfte, dass sie links von ihm saß.  
„Sie? Heute mittag haben Sie noch zu mir gesagt: 'Wenigstens sind wir in unterschiedlichen Reihen.'“  
„Vorhin hat mich Herr Schott gebeten mit ihm zu tauschen, damit er neben Frau Munkert sitzen kann.“ Ihr Lächeln artete zu einem breiten Grinsen aus. Boerne gab sich vorbildlich ungerührt, und deutete auf die noch dunkle Bühne: „Wissen Sie, was unsere Tickets im Verkauf kosten würden? Vierzig Euro! Dafür erwarte ich jetzt wirklich erstklassige Unterhaltung.“  
„Werden Sie aufstehen und gehen, wenn es Ihnen nicht gefällt?“  
„Nein, aber ich hätte mal Lust ganz laut 'Buuh' zu rufen, falls die zu großen Mist spielen. Hab ich noch nie getan. Machen Sie mit?“  
„Wenn Sie das tun, sind wir geschiedene Leute.“  
Bildete sie sich das nur ein, oder hatte er beim Wort „Geschieden“ eben merklich gezuckt? Jedenfalls schien ihm die Lust auf weiteren Schlagabtausch vergangen, und er tat so, als wolle er wissen, wie viele heute sonst noch in das Theater gefunden hatten. Übermäßig eng wurde es nicht, Silke schätzte den Raum auf nur etwa zur Hälfe besetzt. Sie konnte gerade noch kurz den Saal überblicken, dann wurde auch schon das Licht gelöscht und die Bühne erhellt. Der rote Vorhang hob sich unter für einen Mittwoch bei halbvollem Haus doch sehr enthusiastischen Applaus.

++++

Was folgte, waren achtzig Minuten audiovisuelle Folter. „Huxley träumt von Ensor“ hieß das Stück. Mit Huxley wollte man wohl ein dystopisches Thema beschwören, und die vielen Puppen auf der Bühne sahen den Fratzen aus den unheimlichen Gemälden des Malers Ensor tatsächlich recht ähnlich. Geträumt wurde aber in keiner Szene, wenn überhaupt hatte das Ganze eher was von einem langen Albtraum. Mochte Boerne seine Vorstellung vor vielen Jahren auch in noch so schlechter Erinnerung haben, dort hatte es zumindest so etwas wie eine Handlung gegeben. Hier nun reihte sich ein verwirrendes Standbild (vier Schauspieler im Handstand um eine blaue Krötenfigur) an einen wilden Ausdruckstanz (im Lamettakostüm mit Marionette) an einige aus dem Off geschrieene Sätze (Vulgäres auf Französisch). Gut, hier und da ließ sich eindeutig Gegenwartskritisches erkennen. Die große Puppe, die den Bauch aufgeschlitzt bekam, und aus dem dutzende kleine Puppen kullerten, sollte wohl ein Kommentar zu Überbevölkerung der Welt sein. Und die rennende Marionette im Büroanzug, die sich während ihrer Schritte langsam in ihre Einzelteile zerlegte, sollte wohl irgendwas über das moderne Arbeitsleben aussagen. Aber das meiste blieb einfach nur ein Rätsel. Was war die tiefere Aussage von dem ganz in gelb gekleideten Schauspieler mit Vogelmaske, der zwei Minuten lang in kleinen Kreisen über die Bühne lief, und dabei nichts außer „Odontalgie!“ sagte?  
Leichter war schon zu erraten, woher die nicht billigen Eintrittspreise kamen – die Truppe verausgabte sich ganz schön in Scheinwerfer- und Musikeffekte. Mehrmals gab es kleine Explosionen und Blitzlichtgewitter, und aus den Lautsprechern dröhnte unter anderem „Tubular bells“, „Chariots of fire“, und Auszüge aus Beethovens Schicksalssinfonie.  
Irgendwo aus den hinteren Reihen des Saals konnte man schon kurz nach Beginn nicht mehr wirklich verstohlenes Gelächter hören, und ein paar Minuten später standen dort an die sieben Leute auf und gingen. Etwa zur Halbzeit verabschiedeten sich nochmals einige Verschreckte. Der Rest hielt tapfer bis zum Schluss durch; darunter auch Frau Parellis ganze Akademikergruppe. Silke war sich nicht sicher, ob das gemeinsame Bleiben mehr von Höflichkeit gegenüber der alten Kollegin motiviert gewesen war, oder ob das Geschehen auf der Bühne nicht eher für alle diesen gewissen Autounfall-Effekt ausgestrahlt hatte – war es auch schrecklich, so konnte man doch nicht wegsehen.  
Ziemlich sicher war sie darin, dass es ihrem Chef kaum besser gefallen hatte als ihr selber. Nicht, dass beide nur ein Wort während der Show miteinander geredet hatten, und seine Buh-Rufe hatte er sich natürlich auch brav verkniffen. Aber schon allein wie er neben ihr eingeatmet hatte war Statement genug gewesen. Ja, man konnte auf echauffierte, auf gelangweilte oder auf verärgerte Art tief Luft holen, und Boerne hatte all diese Nuancen fein durchgespielt.  
Der Applaus zum Vorhang war peinlicherweise ziemlich verhalten, und als das Licht anging, hatten es fast alle schon beinah übertrieben eilig, nach draußen zu gelangen.

++++

Auch im Foyer ging man relativ rasch auseinander, obwohl kaum halb zehn vorbei war. Viele schoben als Argument vor, dass man ja angeblich morgen schon so früh wieder raus müsse. Außerdem hatte es während der Vorstellung leicht zu regnen angefangen, also wollte man doch besser schnell heim, bevor es vielleicht noch schlimmer würde.

Boerne blickte sinnierend durch die gläserne Eingangstür des Theaters und über den feucht glänzenden kleinen Vorplatz. Links würde es zu seinem Parkplatz gehen … rechts hätte man mit ein paar Schritten die Weinstube erreicht, in die er schon einst mit den drei anderen Corpsbrüdern abgestürzt war. Auch sie hatte sich seit den Achtzigern kaum verändert – die rosane Leuchtreklame des Hauses glomm noch genauso einladend durch die Dunkelheit wie vor vielen Jahren. Hmm.  
An dem näher kommenden Tack-Tack kleiner Stiletto-Schritte hinter sich erkannte er, dass auch Alberich jetzt ihren Mantel zurück hatte, und wohl gleich von dannen ziehen würde. Innerlich wappnete er sich für irgendwas Zickiges von ihr zum Abschied, aber sie blieb neben ihm an der Tür stehen und seufzte nur: „Mist. Ich hab keinen Schirm dabei.“  
„Wie weit ist es zu Ihrem Wagen?“  
„Gar nicht. Wir kamen in Ines' Auto. Als sie dann doch nicht bleiben konnte, hab ich ihr gesagt, es macht mir nichts aus, heim zu laufen.“  
„Was schleppt die sich auch ins Theater, obwohl es ihr schlecht geht?“  
„Wo wir aufbrachen war noch alles gut. Bei ihr kommt die Migräne sehr plötzlich. Und sie versucht gerade neue Medikamente, aber das scheint nicht so recht anzuschlagen.“  
„Meine Mutter hat's mit Akupunktur wegbekommen.“  
„So?“  
Es war ein weiches „So“. Der kompetente Gesundheitstipp versöhnte sie wohl wieder ein wenig mit ihm...? Er blickte vorsichtig zu ihr hin und sah, dass ihre Miene doch recht sanft geworden war. Aber sofort riskierte er sein Glück zuliebe seiner Neugier: „Mal ehrlich, die Gute war aber nur Ersatz für jemanden, oder?“  
Sie verdrehte die Augen: „Mann, Boerne.“  
„Wer hat's denn nun gewagt, Sie zu versetzen?“  
„Sie kennen ihn nicht, und ich will nicht darüber reden.“ Mehr Eingeständnis der Situation würde er wirklich nicht mehr bekommen. Fast tat es ihm leid, so penetrant auf eine Antwort gedrängt zu haben, und er versuchte eine etwas nettere Richtung: „Hat Ihnen wenigstens das Stück gefallen?“  
Sie schaute argwöhnisch über ihre Schulter – Frau Parelli, Frau Munkert und Herr Schott waren die einzigen, die noch von ihrer Gruppe geblieben waren; und die Drei standen fröhlich schwatzend fast zehn Meter entfernt. Dennoch zögerte Alberich: „Wenn ich jetzt was Kritisches sage, verpfeifen Sie mich nur an Marianna.“  
Er hob drei Finger zum Schwur: „Niemals. Lassen Sie alles raus. Wie fanden Sie's?“  
Seine dramatische Geste ließ sie ungewollt grinsen. Nochmals blickte sie prüfend nach den anderen, dann flüsterte sie ihm zu: „Richtig, richtig, richtig schlecht.“  
Sie hatte ihn zitiert! Erfreut antwortete er ihr mit Goethe: „'Du sprichst ein großes Wort gelassen aus.'“  
Beide lächelten; wieder einträchtig miteinander dank der gemeinsamen schlechten Meinung. Dann schlug er mit einem Wink nach draußen vor: „Wollen wir trinken, um zu vergessen?“  
„Ihr Ernst? Das hat doch bei Ihnen schon letztes Mal nicht geklappt.“  
„Stimmt. Verzeihen Sie das unmoralische Angebot.“ Er sollte wirklich mal die Kurve kriegen, den Fünften nicht immerzu im Suff enden zu lassen. Doch dummerweise schob sie seinen Vorschlag nicht komplett beiseite: „Obwohl … ein Glas würd ich schon vertragen.“  
„Zwei auch?“  
„Zwei auch.“  
„Passen Sie auf - ich entlocke Ihnen heut abend noch den Namen von Ihrem treulosen Verehrer!“ Er konnte es einfach nicht lassen.  
„Ich sag Ihnen den Namen, Sie sagen mir warum Sie Anfang Mai immer so leichte Zustände bekommen.“  
Augenblicklich wollte er dementieren, oder besser noch, ihr etwas sehr Scharfzüngiges zurückschleudern, aber leider war ihm alle Spucke weggeblieben. Diese Frau war nochmal sein Tod. Ihr ruhiger Gesichtsausdruck, mit dem sie seinen aufgerissenen Augen antwortete, ließ ihn klar wissen, dass er sich jegliches Abstreiten getrost sparen könne.  
Vernichtend geschlagen und darum restlos ergeben hielt er ihr die Tür auf. Draußen zückte er seinen Schirm, der zwar nur von der kleinen Knirps-Sorte war, aber beiden für die paar Meter schon einigermaßen Schutz bieten würde. Eben als er ihn aufspannen wollte, öffnete sich hinter ihnen nochmal die Tür – es war Schott. „Sie gehen drüben noch was trinken, oder?,“ fragte der Kollege ein bisschen atemlos. „Da schließen sich Katja und ich gern an! Warum haben es alle bloß so eilig, ist doch so ein schöner Abend! Und das Stück erst! Grandios, nicht wahr? Man muss sich auch mal auf was Experimentielles einlassen!“

**Author's Note:**

> Ich LIEBE das Theater. Von all meinen Besuchen in größeren und kleineren Häusern waren locker achtzig Prozent wirklich absolut lohnenswert ... und es tut mir jetzt direkt leid, hier etwas arg ausführlich meinen Frust über die nicht gaaanz so tollen zwanzig Prozent runtergeschrieben zu haben. Eigentlich sollte das hier auch ein "Dreiakter" werden, bei dem B & A in den anderen beiden Unterkapiteln in Stücke gehen, die ihnen gut gefallen; aber ich fürchte, das Projekt scheitert an meiner Faulheit.
> 
> PS: Alle erwähnten Bühnenstücke beruhen auf echten Inszenierungen. Der "Nussknacker in Unterwäsche" war tatsächlich sehr schön. <3 
> 
> PPS: Ich freu mich wie ein Schneekönig, kommenden Freitag bei der Kinopremiere dabei sein zu dürfen. Man sieht sich?


End file.
